dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Susanoo
Susanoo is a antagonist appearing in the story The Trihexa KIng's Rebirth. He is a Japanese God and twin brother of the God Amaterasu and the founder of the famous Ama-No-Mura-Kumo-no-Tsurugi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven) holy sword. He is the rival of Sirzechs Lucifer who he believes to be the only Devil able to give him a worthy challenge and is the creator of "The Five Branch Alliance" which is really just a organization whose goal is to find worthy challengers even if they have to destroy the worlds in the process or if they have to cause another war between the Three Factions. Appearance Susanoo resembles a young man with long and spiky black hair and gold eyes. He is always dressed in what appears to be 19th Century Chinese armor. It consists of five parts-the white undergarment, the gold pauldrons, the gold and red vest, gold arm bracers, and gold and white pants. He is also always seen carrying around a long sword with a gold and silver handle. The sword is either in his hand or in a sheathe. Personality Susanoo is described as battle hungry. Creating a whole army in an effort to find strong opponents. He's shown to not really care about people and is really emotionless, rational and calculating. The one person who it is known that he had a soft spot for was his daughter Asuna and after she died vows to end Rizevim. Susanoo thinks of Rizevim as a pathetic low life who deserves to die because Rizevim killed his own two sons and Susanoo's daughter. At first he only saw Rizevim as a good fight but after he killed his daughter and her lover (Rizevim son) he vows to end him. He even states that Rizevim is the only person who he truly hates. Some time before the series it is known that he fell in love with a human and mated with her. Although it is unknown whether he truly loved her. He doesn't care about being seen and it is known by Sirzechs that he watched Yusei grow up from the sidelines, it is unknown whether this is a act of love or does he just see Yusei as a good challenge. History To Be Announced Powers & Abilities 1. Storm Manipulation: His famous and arguably his strongest power is the ability is the ability to manipulate and conjure up storms able to create things like thunderstorms in his hand and can summon up "winds of the raging seas" in his hands. 2. Leviathan Creator: Can create the Ultimate "Monsters of the Seas" called Leviathans. The monsters resemble Chinese dragons or whales and can fly. The Leviathans have the power to manipulate ice around them creating a type of armor and can even blast ice pillars or blasts of cold winds out of their mouths. 3. Swordsmanship: Having studies the arts of swords since the beginning of his creation he is a master with the sword. Able to "cut through the seas and clouds" with incredible ease. Equipment Gold Sword: His only weapon a longsword made of gold. Trivia Susanoo has a unjustified and irrational hatred for the possess of the Zenith Tempest Longinus because Susanoo feels that it was "God trying to steal his trick" Susanoo has a sister Amaterasu '''(the goddess of the Sun) and '''Tsukuyomi (the god of the moon) with the three forming some sort of trinity- The Sun, the Moon, and the Storms. Susanoo says he is currently tied in power with Amaterasu but both of them fall short to Tsukuyomi, who is the laziest and doesn't really care about fighting compared to the other two.Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Trihexa King Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters